Ticonderoga
(interior) }} Ticonderoga is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout It lies just south of Monsignor Plaza and can be accessed from the exterior either via an elevator on the first floor or by a door which is up a couple of flights of stairs. The door, however, can only be unlocked by using a terminal located on the bottom floor of the safehouse interior. It is used by the Railroad as a safehouse and can be used by the Sole Survivor for the same purpose after the quest Boston After Dark. The safehouse has eight floors, two above where the elevator drops the player character off, and five below. Each floor is relatively small, but added together there's quite a lot of space. The Railroad only occupy the top three floors, which appear to have been renovated and cleaned, compared to the bottom floors. Notable loot * Guns and Bullets issue #5 - Up the stairs, to the left, in the last room on the right, top floor north side. * Fat Man - In the first room, underneath the stairs. * Mini nuke - In the first room on the right, top floor, south side (left stairs). * Stealth Boy - In the last room on the left on the top floor, south side (left stairs). * Two Nuka-Cola Quantums - In a crate under the stairs, three floors down from the entrance. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a console in the room with the protectron, two floors down from the entrance. Related quests * Boston After Dark - The Sole Survivor and High Rise must escort a fugitive synth to Ticonderoga. * Operation Ticonderoga - Ticonderoga has gone dark, and the Sole Survivor is tasked with finding out what has happened. Notes * Ticonderoga and its map marker are only accessible after completing the quest Boston After Dark for the Railroad. If the player character sides against the Railroad before completing Boston After Dark, neither the main door nor the elevator will be usable, permanently barring the player character from the base for the rest of the game. * On the first floor the elevator drops the player character off on, there is a fridge near the Fat Man. It has a bunch of random loot and a cooler, however there is no prompt to open/access any of the content inside of the fridge. * There is a protectron locked in a pod in Ticonderoga, and it is capable of being Legendary. If it is Legendary and the player character manages to destroy it, the mini-nuclear explosion may kill some of the Railroad agents standing on the floor above it. * Even if the player character allies themself with the Railroad faction, there is a locked terminal on the main floor that they cannot access without it being considered a crime. Appearances Ticonderoga appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Ticonderoga shares its name with an 18th-century military fort near Lake Champlain in New York, which saw notable action during the American Revolutionary War. The fort's captured cannons were eventually used to repel British forces from Boston on Evacuation Day, which is observed in several Massachusetts counties concurrently with Saint Patrick's Day, on March 17th. Gallery FO4_Ticonderoga_Bottom_Floor_Lobby.png|Lobby on the first floor of the building FO4_Ticonderoga_Second_Floor.png|Second floor in the bottom of the building FO4_Ticonderoga_Main_Floor.png|Main floor FO4_Ticonderoga_Top_Floor.png|Top Floor of the building FO4_Ticonderoga_Reception_5th_Floor.png|Fifth floor FO4_Ticonderoga_4th_Floor.png|Fourth floor FO4_Ticonderoga_Protectron_Room.png|Protectron control room on the fourth floor FO4_Ticonderoga_3rd_Floor.png|Third floor FO4_Ticonderoga_Control_Room_3rd_Floor.png|Control room on the third floor FO4_Ticonderoga_2nd_Floor.png|Second floor FO4_Ticonderoga_Generator_Room.png|Generator room on the second floor FO4_Ticonderoga_1st_Floor.png|First floor Guns and bullets commies location.jpg|Guns and Bullets magazine Ticonderoga_lunchbox.png|Ticonderoga STAN lunchbox location One_location_for_two_Nuka_Cola_Quantums.png|One location of two Nuka Cola Quantums Category:Railroad safehouses de:Ticonderoga pl:Ticonderoga ru:Тикондерога uk:Тікондерога zh:提康德羅加